


Sith Invocation

by salamanderinspace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Litany, Poetry, Ritual, Sith, Sith Rituals, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: A Sith invocation you can recite at home!  Inspired by The Rise of Skywalker.
Kudos: 7





	Sith Invocation

Ancestors  
We pluck you from our altar of ashes  
Ancestors  
We call you from the void between the stars  
Spirits of the dark, rise and be counted  
We are ice-becoming, wind-becoming, lava-flow, one-becoming  
We conjur the hooded figures in the temple hall  
Leaving our footprints in the dirt and mist  
Leaving our lifeforce beneath the stone  
I am an extension of my Master, I am all of the Sith; I am of Ziost and Korriban  
I am the spirits of the dark, of east and west, of north and south  
I am the heavy dead and the murderous living, the violent seething of life  
I am all of the Sith; I am of Ziost and Korriban  
I am pure force liberated, I am wild in the deep waters  
I rise like the smoke that blossoms from the burning temple  
Ja'ak, zhol kash dinora.  
Nothing natural can kill me, nothing blemishes the purity of my pathos, nothing overpowers my passion  
I am all of the Sith and subject to me all spirits, so that every spirit, whether from east or west, north or south, might be obedient to me, and all of my brothers and forefathers, who are eternal in the dirt of my body and the vapor of my essence  
Ja'ak, zhol kash dinora.  
Consequentially I am your prophet; I split the stone above me with my power  
I am all of the Sith, my true name is Typhojem, Taral Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut, Saarai-kaar, whose Kingdom began with the founding of the world and shall endure until the end of all things.  
I am every path that wanders and cuts across the face of Qyâsikqo. I am the snake who is heavy with Midwan.  
I am that which the Jedi strive to exstinguish.  
I am the one whose bones burn in lightening, I am the one who emerges complete.  
I am all of the sith.  
Zhol kash dinora


End file.
